SU vs RvB
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: "welcome to future where everyone kills each other" what do Steven and the gang get into this time. Get for an action pack adventure of humor, violence, Headlight fluid, Aliens, cussing ghost. I mean A.I. (Renamed it) (in hiatus until an new Co-writer is found) help wanted, Who want to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe vs red vs blue

 **Chapter 1 wrong place right time**

 **Hello my people of the internet this is darksidersfollower97. I have started this story as I asked one of the readers on comment to be my co-writer. In the meantime let's start this story with an unexpected turn of event. Ok let get started**

"um, hello there hello miss are you ok." Peridot was rubbing her eyes has everything she sees is a haze. Until it finally fade and she saw something pink, she jumps in fright as the pink armor individual jumps as well. "who are you and where am I" "whoa, whoa, hey take it little lady you pop up out of nowhere." "That's preposterous I was at the barn with Lapis when something happened a flash of light The pink armored being looked at her funny " A flashlight? How did that get you here?" Peridot looked at the man deadpan. "Not flashlight you clod! Flash OF Light!" " oh well you should at least tell me your name and who is this Lapis" Peridot look at him with a deadpan look "it's Peridot and Lapis is my barn mate and my friend now where are we" well we're in Valhalla of course silly and we're in blue base and I've tidy things up in here because it filthy" " do you live here" " well no I live in red base just across the canyon" "um, canyon?" "yeah you know inside a rock formation-" just then Peridot interrupted him " I know what a canyon is I saying what am I doing here and literally where on Earth am I and what am I doing here" the pink armor individual shrugs "I don't know I saw a light flash right in front of me then second you were on the floor unconscious and well you already know that part anyway where did you come from." "I was in Beach City on Earth" Donut looked confused "Well I hate to be a spoiler but you aren't on earth anymore. Hearing that Peridot freaked out a little. "Oh my stars! Oh my stars!" She said frantically. The soldier saw this and tried to calm her " hey,hey,calm down let's go back inside you can tell me about this until my teammate comes, We can figure it out from there." Peridot calmed down and looked at the Pink armored soldier " Wait who are you? What is your name?" "Oh me? My name is Private Franklin Delano Donut."

As they walked inside of Blue base. Peridot really started to ponder her situation she was stuck in a place that definitely was not near Beach City or even Earth for that matter if the sky was any clue. She worried about Lapis and The other Crystal Gems Maybe Lapis told them and they were going to look for her. But Logically they probably didn't even know where she is. "Hey um Peridot?" asked Donut breaking her  
Out of her thoughts. "Yes Private?" "If you don't mind me asking you aren't human are you?" Peridot looked at him confused. "Of course not I am a Gem but not like a homeworld gem I switched sides!" "Um what?" "You don't know about the Diamond Authority or Gems" "Can't say that I do." Now that got Peridots attention. Homeworld had colonies all over civilized space and now here was this human saying he has never seen a Gem before her? Man could this get any worse? Unfortunately, it about to be as a mysterious hulking figure right behind them look at them menacingly. As we see a man in hulking armor with a EVA helmet carries a brute shot and a sidearm on his right leg.  
In the desert temple  
Tucker was confused. one minute he was listening of some voices ones that he swore he knew all too well. one is the back stabbing as C.T and the ones he recognized are, Grif, Caboose those idiots. what are they doing here then all of the sudden a flash of light and six individuals and it what it looks like a Large Pink Lion. Did he hit his head or is he started to have hallucination they started to wake up and stand up a boy who look like to be a 10-year-old and a girl who look to be 10 years old to but the other four individuals that made him have a great feeling. A blue skinned girl with a summer dress, a purple skinned girl who almost the same size as the boy with a stocky build and looked sexy as hell, the skinny white skinned one who look like a dancer and no not a pole one at that now there's a magenta skinned woman with curvy hips and has the perfect a** she has a square afro and shades on and have red tint.

"Garnet what happened, where are we?" Asked the boy. "I don't know Steven. "I never saw this as a possibility". The Purple one looked around "Hey where's Peri?" The Blue one with a raindrop gem said "I don't know maybe we should ask him "finally noticing e summer dress girl has a rain drop gem on her back at her shoulders blades the purple look at Tucker with surprised "um Hey there" everyone look at Tucker with surprise " "what up" said the cyan armor individual " so you ladies lost?" the stocky kid wave his hand "oh hello" Tucker had all the blood from his dick go back to his head for a minute. "Whoa, whoa What The Fuck you guys should not be here especially with a child. The little girl chimed in "Hey!" "Oh, I'm sorry, Children sorry I didn't mention you kid" The skinny one got in his face. "Excuse you but you shouldn't be using such language in front of said children."  
Tucker automatically found her annoying. "Oh I am sorry I am a bad influence on the kids, but to be fair I didn't bring kids to a Fucking warzone." At that the group looked surprised. "Warzone?" they collectively asked. "Well yeah right now it's just me vs those guys who sneaked up and killed my teammates and more than likely about to kill my rescue party and now I have to rescue my own rescue party "Tucker realized that he was screwed no way he could take both the aliens and the soldiers outside with limited ammo.

"Hey what if we helped you?" Asked the boy. "STEVEN!" Yelled the group. Well at least Tucker got a name for the kid. "C'mon guys he could use our help". "Um no offense Kid but I am low on ammo and what are six civilians going to do about a group of trained men." The Square headed one walked up to him "No offense to you sir but we are no normal civilians. We are The Crystal Gems." Tucker looked confused as hell but he didn't have that many options. "I have no idea what that means, but f*** it you got a plan

 _Meanwhile at blue base_

As Donut and peridot cleans a base. the mysterious figure came behind them growling Donut turn to see the source of the sound and was startled Donut but he regain his composure and wave to the behemoth friendly "oh hey I didn't see you there". "Peridot was turning to see want Donut was talking to only to scream. "whoa what is that monstrosity" she pointed to the giant who growl at her angry" whoa, whoa their Peridot we don't called people names" "anyway sorry about my friend over there we just met". as Donut continues his banter the figure tries numerous time to kill Donut first tried to shoot him then tried to hit him with a bladed grenade launcher only to miss and barely miss Peridot who was obvious knows that the muscle-bound brute tries to kill Donut who mistaken the soldier of trying to help him clean the base.

"um this abomination is TRYING TO KILL YOU". "what don't be obscured he clearing helping the base" Peridot hand palm herself in face. "are you joking me he clearing trying to terminate you the reason you not dead yet is simply because he's miss you shot. Then the brute finally has enough he march toward Donut rise and aiming his weapon at Donut's head. then suddenly Peridot leaps on the back of the behemoth who trying to get her off his back then a voice came from the back entrance.

which Donut recognizes as his teammate Dick Simmons. "um Simmons, blue team got a new teammate and I made a new friend". Simmons walk in and saw Donut and heard commotions so he walk toward him he said "what got kidding and what going on sound like some kind ruckus and oh shit. Simmons was scare he walk up to Donut and saw in front of him the Meta. who he the reds and blues as well as the freelancer Agent Washington's fought over a month ago the scare fucking mute in the galaxy who is currently trying to get a small green female toddler off of him. Donut don't know that is" "I know right, Peridot it rude to attack people like that." "you argh clod I'm trying to argh save you." "Donut who is she". "Oh that's Peridot she appeared in a flash of light about a half an hour ago." Simmons forgot his fear for a second and looked at the "Light-red" armored soldier incredulously. "What? That sounds impossible." "Nah man it's true. That's totally what happened" "And your first thought was to let her help you in blue base?" " Oh I figured you would come and help her out. You are the smart one after all." Simmons felt some pride in that. "Thanks Donut it's about time somebody notices around here." Suddenly Simmons feels something hit him as he is thrown out of the base on top of him is Peridot who looks worse for wear. Looking up Simmons started to remember why he was afraid. "Oh shit,shit ,shut, shit." The Meta was aiming his brute shot at him and was ready to dish out some pain. "Aaaaaah run you fool!" Screamed Peridot. And with that Simmons took Peridot Bridal style and started booking it toward Red Base as the Meta chased them. Meanwhile Donut was left behind and  
Looked as they ran away "Wow I guess they know each other. And Simmons didn't even introduce me! How rude.

 **Ok that end of it next time me and starscream3000 will get the Tucker to introduce the Crystal gems to the reds and Caboose who will also welcome back and old friend meanwhile Simmons and Peridot who meet Lopez for the first time will have their hand full the Meta anyway like it. Also I like working with others like this it help my writing and my stories God speed and have a great day.**


	2. Trailer her mistakes

**Steven universe vs red vs blue**

 **Trailer: her mistakes ( Usher: his mistake cover)**

 **Well my favorite people of the internet. I have make a trailer where caboose sing a slightly different version of usher song " his mistakes" to Lapis and everyone during Steven's birthday party. In response of her distress. Do all of you remember in the early days of SpongeBob where in the early 2000's he sing good you know when his voice change into a singer. Yeah that what I'm making Caboose like that also I'll have starscreamer3000 edit this.**

Everyone the rebels the feds even Kimball and Doyle. we're sitting down the red and blues we're also standing down as well as their crystal gems members sit down. Steven was looking at Lapis lazuli who was looking down pouting and playing with a folk. Every sense the red and blue and the armies of chorus accepted the chairman declaration of war. after they cut contact from the chairman lapis storm out of the room everyone was confuse the everyone.

Even her recent boyfriend Caboose and her friends Steven, Connie, and Peridot. as they were asking what going on with her. Lapis angrily stated never wanted to be part of another war even when she Connie Steven lions and Peridot as well as Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, and Grif. we're in the war she only agreed to help only to rescue their friends and leave the planet as possible. After small victories against the space pirates she became recluse rarely go out of the city.

when Caboose tried to confront her every night in their beds she back away from him. when she hang out with caboose and help around the other she maintain a negative demeanor. As well as mood swing. both Steven and Caboose confront her she look and cried Caboose hug her and ask why she so sad she responded that never wanted to be part of the war. she told caboose the story of how she was proof during the gem wars five thousand years ago and how she was use for the tool of wars when jasper fuses with her and lapis have to endeavors months of fighting jasper and on that she with the space pirates she became scare of her looking for her.

She Steven told him the story and later the red and blues. Now back to the present Steven and Caboose have a plan which is rare for caboose to have. He rearranged a song to play and everyone was taking turns in karaoke and when garnet was last and down with American boy which surprisingly sound like the singer who sang it. now it was Caboose's turn everyone was silent and the red and blues we're surprise "so what caboose going to sing" said Donut "I don't know probably something stupid." Said Grif. Caboose look at everyone "hello everybody my name caboose I know I wanted to sing and choose a song for my girlfriend but tell her I said that" everyone laughed he spot lapis looking embarrassed "but wanted to sing this to her because I wanted to make her happy and so yeah.

Donut was touch "aww that sweet" "ok this might get interesting. " said Carolina. "Hey DJ guy turn his mistake by ushering or something. " oh god he going to sing somebody get me a earplug" said Tucker the DJ put the music for Caboose and look at Lapis who look away sad. Then caboose took the a deep breath gather his emotion saddest and most happy thought * **piano*** _ ***do I remind you of the pain***_ everyone was shock "wow" said donut "holy shit" said Tucker not believing what he's seeing or hearing Caboose sound exactly like Usher. "Oh my god" said wash "he's singing" Carolina said dumbstruck "holy shit he sound like Usher".

Said Church * _ **that she put you through girl. Is that the reason I'm to blame***_ lapis was shock that her boyfriend Caboose is singing but more importantly he singing about jasper and lapis's problem _***before I do it… is it because she treated you badly.***_ Steven was looking at Lapis who was looking at Caboose the gems were stunned except for garnet who simile at Caboose she was proud of him. _*** I always stand accused. Protest yourself from somebody else. I'm not the one who's hurting you girl and its killing me girl knowing you compare me to her.**_

 _ **Always guilty before the sin. I can't win, I can't no I'll do anything to prove I love you. Baby girl. But I refuse to pay for something I didn't do. I love you girl but I refuse to stay.**_

 _ **Paying for her mistakes.***_ lapis was touched and star struck of he might "I never seen sing like that " said Doyle, Vanessa agrees nodding slowly " neither do l. " * _ **she left a scar across your gem. I understand Girl don't let her wrongs tear us apart cause girl I'm your man. And it's killing me girl knowing you compare me to her. ***_ a tear fell from Lapis _ *** always guilty before the sin. I can't win no I can't win no.**_

 _ **I'll do anything to prove I love you baby girl but I refuse to. Pay for something I didn't do*.**_ Caboose then jump off the stage with the wireless microphone on his right hand walking toward lapis's table she got up and walking to him as the two walk towards each other. caboose grab a small box lapis saw it but look back to Caboose* _ **I love you, girl but I refuse to stay. Paying for her mistakes. I know she did you are wrong. But tell me what does that have to do with me, trying to show you something real, figure out what is going on.**_

 _ **Before you looking up and I'll be gone…***_ both stop at each Caboose really remove his helmet and lapis as well as everyone else saw tears running down on his face. As they face each other Steven and Connie look each other gasped happily then they look at Lapis and Caboose with star on their eyes as he return singing. _*** I'll do anything to prove I love you. Baby girl but I refuse. To pay for something I didn't do, no.**_

 _ **I love you, girl***_ Caboose wink at her and lapis chuckle and blushed _***but I refuse to stay paying for her mistakes.***_ as the music end and Caboose slowly kiss Lapis on the lips as she return the kiss passionately. Then everyone got up, clapped madly, and cheering even the red ands blues were clapping for them as well as the crystal gems and Steven and Connie were cheer them. Then caboose did something so shocking it maybe out of character. He broke off the kiss he then put one knee down and brought the box his hands "oh my god.

" Said Tucker " is he going to do what we think he going to do. " said Simmons "I think he is dude" Grif said as everyone got the idea of what about to happen. Lapis look at him confused "um Michael want are doing on and what with that small box. " lapis we know each other for a very long time and we just became girlfriend and boyfriend a couple of months so can asked something." Of course," said lapis shutter Caboose took a deep breath and look at her and said the most important words in his life. He open the box revealing a ring with a small diamond on it everyone and even Steven and Connie gasped in surprise it was a proposal "Lapis lazuli will you marry me".

 **Oh my god what would lapis say. anyway this won't happen until we reach season 13 it take place shortly before season 13. I'll have my co writer starscreamer3000 to edit this anyway what would lapis respond to it. Anyway god speed.**


	3. Chapter 2

Steven universe red vs blue

 **Chapter 2 first time introductions**

 **Well now. That last chapter was a bit of a dozy but me and my friend/co-writer starscream3000 are going to make you day this the official chapter where everyone is going meet one of the other. ok let so this.**

 _ **Meanwhile at the desert temple dig site**_

"THAT IT either you're here to investigate us or your complete idiots either way if you won't tell me what I need to know or I'll shot the orange one in the face. Said C.T who pointed his own battle rifle at Grif, but Sarge was silent not caring about Grif what so ever as he and Grif hated each other for years and he always leave him for dead or tried to kill Grif himself. As Sarge remind silent C.T look at him then to Grif for a answer but nothing he turn back to Sarge "well?" then Grif answer him " dude I going tell you right now you just mess with the wrong person to threaten with". then a alarm came from the mobile base Sarge and Grif both went to the base with C.T follow from behind. As they found Caboose messing with the equipment. "damn it Caboose why you keep messing with the vehicle" .

"yeah I was looking for a new home for Epslion no biggie" C.T look at a purple high tech container" what, what is that thing". then a large rumble erupted as the temple door side open " shit, he's opening the temple" C.T turn to the reds "are you with him" only for them to look at him in confusion". crap kill him and don't let that door closed" the reds and Caboose ran to get behind the mobile base as a battle is being forge aliens exploding and fly through the air as the reds and Caboose heard a lion roar and mauling sound as well as a soldier saying there's a lion and it pink "did he say lion" said Sarge then Grif said "did he say it was pink" a spear hit one of the aliens right to the chest. then a spinning wheel purple object is shown mowing down the troops as Grif made it to the cockpit and take control of the base " ulink see yeah bitches" unfortunately the base move slow. as Grif complains about this, night said "Grif at aleast have the decency to drive faster than I could walk." Grif grew frustrated with the controls "ah fuck this I'm out" all three of them came out and see the chaos three men were launch through the air by a mysterious figure then a voice came from one the soldier saying there kids here as much confusions to the reds they "did he just say kids".

say Grif then C.T shout in shock " WHAT GOING ON HOW COULD HE GET MORE PEOPLE, COVER ME" then the reds and Caboose. heard footsteps and saw infront of them the last person they would expect Tucker arm with his laser sword cry out in front of them " hurry get to the temple the other can't hold them for so long." "hey look it Tucker" said Caboose " what is this some fucking reunion get your asses s the temple me and the other will cover you. Sarge was the first one to talk " what others" then on que a female ballerina came from behind " Tucker we need to hurry they trying to get to the temple." "On my way Pearl, come YOU guys." "who the fuck is she" said Grif " shut up and go already you idiots." Said Tucker as so the gang and the woman went to temple with the others Tucker mention not far behind.

Then went to the temple's door and hit the mechanism on his left while dodging the bullets as the door closed Tucker put his two finger do a gesture a 'see yea' stance where C.T ran with his soldiers and the aliens to the temple door but by that time it was already to late the temple completely shut. " see yea assholes"

 _ **Back to Valhalla**_

Both Simmons and Peridot who Simmons just met and is being currently carried like bride in a wedding. are both screaming and running for they're lives they made it to red base. where Lopez the red teams' robot mechanic is currently working on a mongoose humming peacefully Clearly enjoying this peaceful moment before "LOPEZ" that moment is gone. Lopez sighed what does that idiotic self absorb kiss ass want now. He turns towards the yelling man and starts to realize he is carrying something green and just as loud as he was. Oh great another annoyance. "No, esta as mi motocicleta. No voy a dejar que lo id Lopez in his designated language - Spanish. Even though Simmons could not understand the bot he still had to warn him. "Oh my God Lopez he's here!,The bad guy is here" "¿Queen?" Then a large growling noise was heard "It's the Meta!" Now that got Lopezs attention. "¿Lo que? pensé que estaba metro" . The noises were getting louder. "Oh no he's coming!" screamed Peridot. "Quick Lopez we need some heavy weapons." "Si, Que puedo hacer" Simmons put Peridot down "Stay here little green child" Peridot ,indignant, screamed "I AM NOT A CHILD!" as the soldier. went to get a Rocket Launcher. "I am warning you I am trained with this weapon!" He screamed. The Meta dropped his camouflage and appeared in front of Simmons and Peridot. "Prepare to get Simmonsized!" said the maroon soldier as he fired the rocket launcher. However instead of hitting The Meta he missed entirely and hit the other mongoose. For five seconds No one spoke or moved as they all looked at the enflamed vehicle. Peridot however was the first to speak "How did you miss?! He wasn't even 10 yards away!" Simmons looked back at her "I'm staring down the Grim Reaper in armor! I am sorry if I am a bit nervous!" The Meta however was not amused as he began to aim at the nuisances. However he was hit with heavy was then Lopez came out with a huge gatling gun. The giant

soldier decided to retreat with his armor not being able to take that much abuse. "Deja de explotar mis motocicleta" Simmons and Peridot were both relieved. Peridot ran and hugged the brown automatons Leg. "Thank you, Thank You! Finally someone competent!" She said. Lopez looks down at the little green one. Who the hell was she and Why did he feel that this was gonna be more trouble. Oh well at least this one appreciated him. "Gracias niña verde" Peridot looks up at him confused and then looks at Simmons and asks "what ia he saying?" " I don't know I dont understand Spanish" "Wait, how do you communicate then?" "Eh we have a general sense on what he is saying ain't that right Lopez" Lopez looks at Simmons right in his face and said " No, carajo, no lo haces" Peridot looked at the two parties. "Somehow I doubt that." "Come on we have to get in the base and Lock it down!"

 **Meanwhile in the desert temple**

Grif was buckled down clearly catching his breath. While Sarge was standing fine, and not fatigue as well as Caboose. Who was also unaffected of the long run to the temple Tucker and the woman stood in front Of them waiting for Grif to " he seem to be out of shape" "yeah he cant run for shit especially, how his fat ass cant even jog 1 miles. Grif clearly feel insulted look to them " hey ugh fuck ugh you. Two.

"language please" another came from behind them a female British voice. following a March of a group. both Grif, Sarge, and Caboose turn around to see the group and was surprised to see a short stocky purple woman, a brown skin tall woman who curvy, have a square shape afro as well as mirror like shades, a blue girl with a blue summer dress on and stocky boy same height as the purple girl and a blown skin girl who was taller then the boy and has a pink sword which is in its mold, both in the same age but what is the strangest thing is a pink lion which the two reds were confuse by this why there's a pink lion but Caboose find the lion adorable. " aww look at the kitty" "dude that fucking lion that not a kitty" said Grif " yeah who are these people and why are there kids.". "Well sir those questions have one answer and that is-" the boy said. "Oh God" said Tucker. "What?" Asked Grif "Just watch" suddenly music comes almost from out of nowhere.

 _We. Are the Crystal. Gems!_

 _We'll always save the day and if you think we can't we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in._

 _Garnet_

 _Amethyst_

 _And Pearl_

 _And Steven!_

The Reds and Blues stood there silently. With their helmets on you could still tell they were kind of dumbfounded. Grif was the first one to speak "What the fuck?" "Yeah that's still my reaction from the first time they did it" said Tucker . However Caboose was hyped. "That was Awesome!" "Thank you" said Steven. "Well jingle my keys! Grif why don't we have a theme song?" Yelled Sarge. "Grif looked at Sarge "You never asked for one,sir" "It's called initiative son!,Take some" " ok. One don't ever call me son. Two when have you known me to take initiative in anything." Sarge just growled. Grif also had something to point out. "You know that song didn't even introduce those two." He said as he pointed over to the two ladies the song didn't mention. "Oh I am Connie and this is Lapis" said the youngest girl. "You know Steven you should at least try to expand the song" said Lapis. "Sorry Lapis but I wrote the song when I was four I didn't think I would have to extend it.

"Anyway, Caboose You brought these guys?" Said Tucker "Are we Killing each other today or pretending to work together?" "The Pretending Version" said the Blue soldier. "Wait, what? You guys are trying to kill each other, aren't you friends?" asked Steven. "Kid we barely stand our own teammates let alone the other team" Said Tucker. "Then why would they come for you?" asked Connie. "We couldn't let the Blue die." Said Sarge "Awww" said Steven from the sentiment. "We erased him and the others from commands system! If he died it wouldn't count as a win" finished Sarge. "Oh". At this Pearl chimed in saying "Are you serious? You make your war sound like one of the kids Video Games." "Ooh I love Video Games. I hope it's a fun one" said Caboose. "Look we can get into our crazy lives later, how did you guys find me?" asked Tucker. "We picked up your radio call" said Sarge. "And they sent you assholes, that was to help me I wanted less distress not more distress" "To be fair we kind of ignored that" said Grif. "But then Donut came and said you were in trouble" "Oh so I make a call and everyone ignores me but Donut tells you some homo story and that's when you come running?" "Pretty much" says Grif. "Hey at least you had company" said Sarge pointing to the Gems and the Children. "Umm actually we just got here!" said Amethyst. "Yeah these peeps got here after you guys. And can I say I don't mind the company Grrrr!" said Tucker. Confused Grif asked "Wait if they got here after us how did they get inside before us?" "We don't know that either "said Pearl "One second we were at the barn and the next poof here we are." "Wait what barn?" "Lapis' Barn back on earth" stated Steven. All the soldiers looked at each other "Well we hate to break it to you guys but you are no where near Earth." " Yeah you guys probably made a wrong turn somewhere "oh" said Steven "anyway where is Church, why is he here with you guys" "oh well, Church is dead" said Caboose " I know that you idiot Church been dead for years. It never stopped him." " what" said Pearl "um who Church and why would did you said been dead for years" said Connie "oh, church is our asshole leader who was killed by this idiot right there." Tucker pointed at Caboose "oh no it wasn't it me it was a accident,." " then he became a ghost and we ask the red to build him a robot body " the Crystal gems were confuse " that literally makes no sense what so ever." Said Connie " welcome to my world." Said Grif " oh um Tucker turn out that church was some A.I created by some guy and he was destroyed by an EMP blast so now he's dead." Everyone of the Crystal gems are now even more confuses." Wait I thought he was a ghost." Said Pearl " yeah so did we" said Grif "we just found out recently."

Tucker look at them for a second "yeah I know that. " Grif was surprised "you do". "yeah you guys haven't notice, come keep up you guys" the gems don't buy it " I thought you said he was a ghost clearly your lying about knowing he's an A.I" said pearl "what no um yeah" **"well I for one think its very curious."** everyone jump and found the source of that voice a floating orb who has a purple eye and a purple assent. **"hello everyone" "** what the fuck is that thing." Said Tucker " **oh my apologies I'm Star Dust k8, I'm the monitor the temple of the Grand golden sword left by my creators the forerunners in hope the chosen one to claim it. I was assigned to this temple with my twin construct Star forge 7 then he permanently shut down after enter rampancy."** The monitor look down in sadness **"I'm only one left and I'm alone. "** Everyone looked at the giant eye. Tucker finally said "wow… that is a drama bomb none of us needed right now" "I mean seriously we just met you like 20 seconds ago and now you just drop that on us… rude" added Grif. Steven though was more empathetic. "Aww that's so sad" "Wait have you been here this whole time?" asked Sarge " **Yes** " said Star Dust "Then why haven't you said anything ?" **"You seemed to be very busy and not wanted to be disturbed."** "Yeah but I needed some help!" "I am sorry but you don't need to be such a bitch about it." Pearl had seemed to have had enough and covered both Steven and Connie's ears. "Must you all use such foul language?! I don't want the children picking up such terrible habits" "Again Pearl we were not the ones that brought children in the middle of a warzone." Said Tucker "Yeah we are stressed enough without you making us 'watch our tongues'." All of a sudden a boom was heard and felt throughout the temple. "what in tarnation was that?" asked Sarge "It must have been that machine we saw outside" said Garnet. "Yeah they got that machine a couple days ago. But they're not having much luck are you?!" Tucker screamed "Who are those guys outside any way?" asked Connie "Don't know they came here one day and they decided to kill everyone on my team and I had to lock myself in here." Said Tucker. "Why would they want to get into this place" asked Lapis. This time Stardust answered. **"They might have come here in search of a weapon"** "Ooh like a spear" said Caboose. **"No not a spear, whatever it is electricity based and takes up a lot of power."** "Oh. Like an electric spear" "It's not a spear you moron!" "everyone calm down please we need think about something that can help us." Steven suggested. everyone look at him then they were among themselves, Star dust was the first to speak **"well why can you use the grand golden sword. However only the chosen one can wield it and it's power. It has to be someone with pure of heart and is very noble of mind.** "Well good thing I'm here right?" said Tucker cocky, everyone gave him disbelief looks "yeah I pretty sure that someone who pure of heart that doesnt spent time trying to laid dude" said Grif Pearl cover the children's ears "please don't use anymore of those foul language or and anything similar to the children please." Sarge was the first one to talk ignoring Pearl " well where is the grand do hickey." " **Deep under the temple of course, let go to it then shall we."** The monitor then float to the left to the center of the temple. As the group followed her Caboose was behind them ready to follow suit when the epsilon unit glow he gently put it down and it open up as a hologram of the late alpha fragment Delta. "oh hi Delta how are you." _"hello Caboose I'm sensing a vessel in this temple that suit the need for epsilon to use as a body"_ "oh neat, so uh where is it. How could find the vein something. _"Just follow the unit use it as a compass the more it glows the more you find the vessel"_ surprisingly Caboose partly understand it "ok" with satisfaction the memory the A.I disappeared and the unit closed back up as Caboose take the unit as it glows and Caboose followed it as it glow brighter leading him somewhere within the temple.

 **Meanwhile back at the others**

as the group reach the center of the temple a piston look stone with a hologram panel and some ancient alien language description all over it was at the center. Star Dust float toward it the piston stone glow as well as the panel she use her telekinesis to hit the access codes. The whole piston slowly goes down. Then as it went completely down a floor door open up behind the piston as the tunnel walls glows with forerunner writings. Star dust float toward the tunnel and the others follows her down to the stairway Steven said to Lion to stay put. as they walk downward Connie was the first to talk. "what are these description about" **"it's the languages of my people the Forerunners the mighty of them all is 'Forward to dawn' had over see the this temple construction and he and the council constructed the grand golden sword as they foreseen of the chosen one. One from another universe to wield its power, but there was something strange about what they say about the chosen one.** " and what that" said Sarge **" that the chosen one is half human and… Gem I believe it said about a boy born of a human and gem and from another universe to stop a evil god the God of Death, Nexus Root. From returning.** " ok what I'm supposed to stop the God of death and how did they knew who I am and how did we get to another universe. " Steven said panicking "wait you guys are from another universe." Said Tucker " I'm afraid so" said Garnet. **"oh my, then the prophecy is true you my friend Must claim the sword and save the galaxy."** "so let get this straight this kids and all of you guys are from another universe and he supposed to be some kind of chosen one to saved the galaxy from an monster god." Said Tucker sarcastic **"yes that some up very nicely. "** " uh, that doesn't explain how they came here in the first place." Said Grif. **"**

The monitor stop at a door with a familiar symbol a swirling insignia with a rose in the center the gems, and Steven recognize the insignia as Rose symbol Pearl gasped" that symbol that Rose's" "but how" said Amethyst "who the hell is Rose" said Tucker Steven then answer "she my mom" then a pink glow appear on the door as well as a glow embedding from Steven's gem on his navel everyone look at him as Steven approached it but as he approached it glows brighter "what in Sam hill is going on here." "I think will about to find out" said lapis. As soon as Steven touch the symbol of the door it slide downward opening it instantly Star Dust went in to a enormous circular chamber " **come now"** the light in the chamber are the light stone on each sides of the walls while the wall themselves were ancient drawing of what appears to be Steven and the gems while he wielding the curved blades of the sword which look similar to Tucker's sword. "wow they look like us" said Steven Star Dust then make sounds that sound like she clearing her throat everyone look at her and saw she was gesturing them at the sword itself the hilt was similar to Tucker's sword but it while ( **the grand golden sword is actually prophet bane in halo 5)** as the hilt was held in a sword holder on top of a tall altar **" Steven it is you destiny to wield it will please pick it up"** said Star dust small stair steps shift up and Steven went up and hesitated but pick up the sword anyway and felt two button in it and push them then in a instant two golden curved blade ignited everyone look at Steven who glance at the blades then it shift to fit the boy's hand then suddenly Stat dust felt a activation of a construct more importantly a monitor as felt it she heard the one called Tucker spoke out "hey is everyone see Caboose." " ah not this again" said Grif "seriously you idiot didn't noticed him gone what the fuck is wrong you reds" " hey what do we look like to you some babysitters for some fuckin idiots" Grif counter Sarge nodded in agreement "yeah and he been doing it lately. Then Star Dust connected the dots together it must be Caboose **"Gasp oh my, you friend he musts of activated it." "** Activate what." Said Connie in confusion " **I sense and activation of my brothers body but it not him the construct is different we must return to the surface at once. "** Tucker mutter to himself "god damn it Caboose" then he said come then" Star dust flies to the entrance and the rest of the group ran after her.

Back at the Base

Simmons, Lopez, and Peridot kept stacking boxes and barricading themselves in. "Are we gonna be Ok?" asked Peridot. Simmons who was worried as all shit "I think so, We have everything barricaded." "Will that stop him? Peridot asked. "Yeeees" said Simmons clearly not believing in himself and the barrier. "Liar!" Peridot called him out. "I did it to make you feel better" said the Maroon Soldier. "Gee Thanks" All of a sudden Lopez comes from around a corner "Tengo algo en los sensores de movimiento." He said as he pointed his gun down the hall. Simmons Joined him and Peridot Stayed behind the two. The footsteps get louder as the soldiers cocked and loaded their rifles. Peridot was biting her fingers. The air got tense. There was a scarily odd hush. "Hey guys I am back from blue base" said the obnoxiously flamboyant voice. In came the pink colored soldier and Peridot was absolutely estatic. "Donut you're alive" she screamed. However Lopez was not sure "Espera, ¿no puede cambiar su apariencia?" (mostly he just wanted Donut dead) "Yeah I made it out fine, No thanks to Simmons or you."

"What" replied Simmons. "Donut that guy was trying to kill us!"

"I thought that was some inside joke between the two of you"

"What?" asked Peridot "How could you possibly misread murderous intent from friendly jokes?"

Donut just shrugs and says "Sorry, It's usually how things go around here"

Peridot looks at Donut incredulous and then turns to Simmons and asks " We are going to die aren't we?"

"It's a high probability" he says downtrodden.

" Ay Mierda" was Lopez's input

Back to the desert temple

The entire crew follow Star Dust as the speeding monitor. As Lion join them when they came out of the tunnel they were able to finally reach their destination. The group slowly advance to the corner and heard noise, voices actually as the group huddle with Star Dust " hold still" " you hold still" "sorry Church" the Gems, the kids and Star Dust was confuse but not the Reds and Tucker they recognizes the name" Church" they said All of them came out of the hiding place. As they saw Caboose and the floating ball with a blue eye. "what have you done" said Star Dust shocked "um I could explained." Church was confuse by this "who the fuck are they.

 **Wow this chapter took longer then I expected. We literary been doing this for months without ends now we finished this finally. Anyways next chapter we get to see the Crystal Gems to work with Church and the Red and blues against C.T and his men. while Simmons,Peridot, donut and Lopez deals with the Meta but with a bit of a twist in the end. Anyways god speed and happy holidays.**


	4. Chapter 3

Steven universe vs red vs blue

 **Chapter 3 saving the day, sort of**

 **Hello again our fans and fellow readers. We have return to this story and we are kicking this brand new Year with a bang. The last time we left we see the Crystal Gems and the reds as well as Caboose meet for the first time and we learn that Steven himself was destined to wielded the grand golden sword as he's meant to defeats a forerunner evil death God. Meanwhile at Valhalla Simmons, Lopez, Donut and Peridot are dealing with the Meta with little to no chance of survive. Well as I quote from Mike Larry from Bad Boys 2 "same old shit different day" well let get to story shall we.**

 _ **The desert temple**_

Steven, Connie, Lapis Lazuli as well as Crystal Gems were confused. When the red and Tucker identified the voice as they decease friend name Church. the group came out of the corner then see Caboose and a the same floating eye like construct body who look the near exactly the same as Star Dust except his eye color was blue hue. "what have you done, you have desecrated my twin empty shell by putting a lesser construct" Star Dust said angry as her optic grow red Steven step in between the construct and the blue idiot "wait please Star Dust I don't think he did it on purpose just give him the chance to explain ok," Star Dust somewhat calm down "um, ok you guys remember Epsilon the A.I that Agent Washington gave us." " yeah so" said Grif "wait you mean you didn't turn in the A.I like you supposed to."

said Sarge " yeah I told him about you guys, I told story about all of us so trying to get Epsilon a new body.

"so that why you were acting funny."

" yeah" said Caboose

Everyone turn to church. Tucker was The first one to speak "do you remember us," "well you're Tucker and that Sarge the gruff leader of red team." Sarge was surprised do did the rest of the group " ha well that sound about right." But Tucker know Caboose all to well. "Wait for it" "and Sarge is also a captain of a pirate ship." " there it is." Tucker said deadpan "and Grif is the yellow one" this annoys Grif " oh my9 God it fuckin orange." "and I'm Caboose is Best friend." Tucker wasn't impressed "Caboose do you told him those things" " yeah mostly it true" " " no it isn't you dumbass" what matter can't handle the true bluetard," said Sarge and started an argument that ended when Epsilon yelled "EVERYONE STOPPED, look I can't remember anything but I know that they bad people who there if we don't stop then innocent people are going to die."

As the A.I float to the opposite direction " we need to put our differences for the greater good" Tucker was the first to say to the A.I strange set of direction "where are you going" Church stop to notice it " oh sorry still getting use to it I'm still leader fuck." As he left the chamber. Behind his visor Tucker rolled his eyes "yeah some hero" Tucker said sarcastically then he mutter " fuckin dick"

 _ **Back at Valhalla**_

As they stood in their base Simmons, Donut, and Lopez were just standing at the front checking their guns for ammo. "Well that's it I'm out" said Donut "What about you?" "yep I'm out too" "I have to be honest Simmons this isn't the way I saw myself going out. Simmons. Not really paying attention says just hmms. "Aren't you curious on how you thought I would go out?" Simmons just shrugged " Not really". Is this how you thought you were going to go out?" Donut asked out of curiosity. "Under equipped and surrounded by people I hate? Yeah pretty much. You see I'm a realist." "Why are you clods just standing there and blathering?" asked the Green gem "It's kind of what we do. I mean we've been doing it for 7 seasons." What?" "Oh sorry that's how we pass time around here we see how many seasons pass while we are here." Peridot was astonished these guys were simply just accepting their fate, and how stupid they are and just shooting the breeze. Peridot would not have it.

"Can't you clods think of something that would get us away from that monster?" "I don't see how. We are out of weapons and out of vehicles. ("Yeah who's fault is that? Oh yeah yours d***") said Lopez. "Great idea Lopez" said Donut. Peridot and Simmons looked at Donut confused. "you understood him?" yeah High School Spanish remember he said The Meta had to get here somehow, maybe we could use his vehicle to escape. "That's a great idea Lopez" said Simmons. Lopez however was dumbfounded. [No that's a terrible idea] he said even though he knew no one could understand. Peridot knew it was a bad idea but it was better than any other option. She knew they couldn't get away on foot. "Fine let's just do this."

As the group headed out they were sure to stay with their heads on a swivel to make sure that. The Meta wasn't on their tails. ,"This is horribly dangerous" well sorry but this was kind of our only option. If we left on foot or would have only been hours until the Meta hunted us down.

 **Meanwhile back at temple**

Everyone was discussing about matter at hand. "so let me get this straight you guys are aliens and Steven here is only half gem right." Said Tucker the Crystal gems confirmed that by saying "yeah" now it was Grif turn "and you guys fought monsters on your earth and against these um diamonds." Which Steven said "yep" while the groups exchange words about what they do in they lives. A loud noises ruptured from the entrance of the temple.

"that came from the entrance how the hell did they broken through." Said Tucker "well boys and girls time to get our game face on and welcome our visitors." Said Sarge Then voices were heard and the group recognizes it as C.T voice "search the temple for them then the sword." Look like their looking for Steven's new sword" said Lapis. everybody weapons hot then they heard the footsteps then they saw an alien one the aliens in C.T group it open fired with its own assault rifle and immediately the group separated two groups in each corner taking cover and fire back. As the group engaged the elite in combat it found a mini gun and open fired on the groups in hail of bullets Sarge pick the time talk to Grif.

"in case I die I wont you to know I have records every time I yell at you is because I hate you." Grif really iterated that Sarge pick the time to actually say something like this. "yeah thanks a lot Sarge really warming me up inside." " I want you to know how much I hate you" Pearl and Tucker were not having it. "ok seriously you guys it not the time for your bullshit right now." Said Tucker just then Epsilon appear "hey there guys what are you doing." Pearl look at the A.I with contempt " what does it look like we're doing we are fighting for our lives" "hey Church do you have something in the body that could help us." Stardust appear with an army of machines 35 at least "maybe this should help."

Everybody was stunned "wow cool Star Dust what are they." Said Steven "they called sentinels of course . " the monitor said proudly and with that she turn the machines with a nodded and in a instant the sentinels went to the direction the elite was and open fired at it killing it instantly. all the while went to different direction all over the temple the group form up and saw the smoldering ruins of the elite. "wow" said Grif Tucker turn to the monitor "how come you didn't have your robots earlier when I was in trouble." " I thought you didn't need them " "didn't need them? I was fucking needing help." Said Tucker "well that that cared of the rest of our problems" said Sarge.

"yeah" said Grif then they heard guns fires all a cross the temple C.T was heard obviously surprise and pissed off of the sudden attack "how the hell did he get those fucking robots what the fuck is going on here." Said C.T Steven all the while went up to star dust "hey thanks stardust for that." "your welcome Steven universe." Just then C.T and his remaining forces went to the chamber "you" this caught the attention of everybody else including the two "and all of you people you cause me enough trouble already" He then he notices the "you activate them" then he notices the sword on Steven's belt "you, you got the sword!

" Steven look at the sword then nervously answered the question. "um yeah." C.T grew even more irritated "that brat got the sword." C.T then turn to one of his men "bob get the device ready" the one called bob then reach for the plasma pistol and aim at Church who was obviously unaware of it " oh was that, it look so coo-" he was cut short when Bob fired his emp blast that deactivated him.

C.T smile behind his visor. "alright we need take just one of the monitor but we need to take this kid with us since the he's has sword" Steven was now visibly shaken and summon his shield and everyone ran and in front of Steven to protect him readily their weapons just as C.T team ready their weapons it was a stand off. then the next thing happen that surprised everybody the alien known as Smith turn and tackle Bob beating him to death with his plasma rifle. C.T back away shocked then the aliens in his group turn on their human companions C.T was horrified and turn to Smith "SMITH WHAT ARE YOU DOING." the red blue and the Crystal gems were shocked.

C.T then ran pass them and grab Church monitor body and ran off to the entrance. "Come on he got Church". Said Steven as the group went after C.T. with Star dust not far behind with her sentinels. when they got out of the temple they saw C.T getting into his warthog putting Epslion in the passenger seat and drove off "everybody get to the warthog" said Sarge "we won't fit in it." Said Garnet "we'll go on the Lion" as the heroes as the went after the villain. When the Reds and Caboose, went to the warthog and everyone of the gems on Lion. Then a rocket went pass right in front of Garnet's face "wow, what was that, and are you ok Garnet." Garnet just look nonchalantly and shrugged. "well that was closed." Said Garnet then another enemy mongoose was approaching then the aliens arrives to help " the aliens they are assisting us" said Pearl "yay they are on our side" said Caboose as the aliens use they vehicle turret to blow up the second mongoose Caboose did the same to the last one while C.T was driving he saw the Lion running after him "Shit who the fuck are these people". Then Tucker got in front of him as he activate his sword with the right timing the blade hit the engine as Tucker dodge at the last second. "that was awesome" said Steven as the group stop in their tracks and the reds and Caboose stop right next to them "what happen" said Sarge. However C.T got out and ran up to the temple Tucker said "C.T is getting away." Tucker then follow him and the other too then Tucker found himself at the edge. Of the temple on top then he heard the voice "Behind you" he turn and C.T has gun ready to shoot "damn it, who are you working for". C.T laugh "sorry you will never know" then church came to the rescued " hey what going on." C.T look at the A.I when he turn to see what behind him "what I that thing" that made Church really enraged and kill him when he had his eye glow and fired the beam at C.T chest killing him "my god you got fuck up" " that was awesome," said Sarge only Steven was shock "you didn't kill him" everyone stared Epsilon was confused "what if I haven't Tucker would have been killed" Tucker agrees "Yeah man what you deal." " it just I wish they could been a way to not killed" "Kid if your going be with us then you have to understand not killing is no go. If you got do what you have too do."

Back at Valhalla

Donut and the rest the team made it to the warthog only to find it broken. " great how are we going to get out of this" said Peridot "she right uh oh " said Simmons as the Meta closed in for the killed growling "um, any regrets" said Simmons Donut was scared "hey um I never see Oprah " "donut she died hundreds of years ago" "I met regret of not being born when she alive " "how are you clods this stupid " said Peridot As the Meta growl again "regret not seeing Earth and learning more about myself." Said Peridot then An familiar voice came out of nowhere an soldier with black and yellow Simmons sign in relief "Washington don't worry guys I know him." Washington however just approach the Meta order him to stand down. Simmons was confused," wait what going on " then Washington aim the gun at the group "where ,is it where is Epsilon" Lopez was speaking in Spanish of where Washington is like that then in the instant Washington fire and hit at the head then turn his gun to Donut. Then Peridot jump in front the bullet and she proof though it still hit him to And the glass broke behind him of the warthog Simmons look at horror as his friends are dead "what wrong with you. Donut"

 **I'm looking an new Co-writer who can help me the guy who did had other stuff to do so who can help me with this.**


	5. Replacement

**I need someone to be my co-writers replacement**

 **I need a replacement Co-writer for my Steven universe vs red vs blue story if any of you would like to be my new Co-writer and see what this story will be going then please helper get linusatari one of my fans could you guys get an hold of her if not if any of you could be my story Co-writer then that will be great. So please as so has you get this please apply.**


End file.
